Best friends make the best lovers
by franchi
Summary: Takeru and Hikari are best friends, and they love each other very much, but they just don't realize it.Is their love possible? or will they stay only as best friends?
1. Chapter 1

I based this fic on two of my friends, who happen to be best friends and love each other, but they haven't realized it yet. I dedicate this fic to everyone who has a friend, who loves someone, who loves love, who loves reading, who loves Takaris but especially to my two friends, cause they made this fic possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

* * *

**Best Friends make the best lovers**

**Chapter one**

It was lunch in school; Hikari was talking to some friends.

"I can't believe it; you are actually going to the ball with Willis?"Miyako said excited.

"Yes" Hikari answered with a smile.

"My god, he's so hot" Sora exclaimed

"I know, but that's not the reason why I'm going with him, it's because I have so much fun with him and he is super nice to me" Hikari answered.

"Nicer than Takeru?" Mimi asked in a sarcastic way.

"What? Don't drag him into this, ok? He is my best friend and he is unique, no one is better than him"Hikari answered madly as she got out of the table leaving her friends alone.

"What's her problem?" Mimi answered annoyed.

"You touch her on her weak spot… Takeru" Sora answered.

"Oh, yes I forgot that she love him" Mimi said

"And he loves her too" Miyako answered

"But they just don't realize it" The three of them exclaim as they start to laugh.

* * *

Hikari went to her locker to take her things for the next period.

"Why did I react in that way? I mean, this is Takeru we are talking about, my best friend, not boyfriend or something like that" She thought to herself confused.

Takeru approached to her with an angry expression in his face.

"Is it true, you are going with Willis?" Takeru asked madly.

"Yes" Hikari answered with a huge smile in her face.

"I can't believe this, I bet you are just going with him cause he is "hot" so you would look beautiful in the photo"Takeru exclaimed more angry.

"What? That's not the reason, who do you think you are to say those horrible things about me?" Hikari exclaimed annoyed.

"Your best friend"

"If you were my best friend you would know me well enough to realize that I'm not like that, besides, I don't even have a crush on him, he is just my friend"

"Oh, and you hug all your friends the way you hug him? You don't even know the guy that much"

"Hugging? What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about"

"What?" She exclaimed as she started to laugh.

"What's do funny?"

"I wasn't hugging him I was covering his eyes and telling him: who is this? Just as I do to you"

"Oh, sorry, it seemed like you were"

"Ok, don't worry"

"Anyways, I came to tell you something…Go to the ball with me"

"What? No, I'm going with Willis and you are going with Akemi"

"Forget about him and I'll forget about her, Hikari I love you"

"What?" Hikari exclaimed surprised to what her best friend had just told her.

"I mean, as friend; lets go together"

"No! I want to go with Willis, what's wrong with you? "Hikari exclaimed as she went away feeling so upset.

"You made it clear, you just want to go with him cause of his looks, screw you!" Takeru shouted.

The bell rang; Hikari entered her classroom and sat on her desk, which was by Takeru's.

She saw him talking to a girl on the entrance of the classroom, then, that girl sat next to her and Takeru took the girls place which was to desk behind where Hikari was sitting.

After some minutes, the teacher made her way to the classroom.

"Good afternoon class, today we are going to develop a pair work; chose your partner" She exclaimed

Takeru went to where Hikari was, but asked the girl who was sitting next to her to be his partner, which she gladly accepted.

Then, Daisuke asked Hikari, she accepted

"Mr. Takaishi, I'm surprised you are not partners with Mrs. Yagami" The teacher said.

"Why on earth would I want to be partners with such a horrible and superficial girl?" Takeru exclaimed.

"I wouldn't stand working with such a stupid boy" Hikari answered quickly.

Soon, all the class started to whisper, making comments about them…

* * *

The day was finally of, Hikari had been avoiding Takeru all the day.

"Miyako, can I go to your place?" Hikari asked.

"Sure, but aren't you going to Takeru's" Miyako answered.

"No" Hikari answered mad.

"What happened, did you guys fight?"

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it"

They finish making their backpacks and head to Miyako's apartment.

* * *

On the other side, Takeru was regretting all the things he had said to Hikari.

"Man, I really screw up, now Hika is never going to forgive me nor talk to me again" He said worried.

"Don't worry, she will just give her time" Daisuke answered

"If only I could find a way to repay what I've done" Takeru exclaimed. "I have an idea" he said. "I have to go, see you tomorrow".

Takeru got out of school running.

* * *

Miyako opened the door to her apartment and move aside to let Hikari in, then, she closed the door behind them.

Both friends sat on the couch not saying a word.

"What happened?" Miyako asked breaking the silence between them.

"Nothing"

"Something must have happened, if not you would be with Takeru"

"I already told you, we fought, ok? Stop asking me" Hikari answered annoyed.

"Forgive me for worrying about you" Miyako exclaimed mad.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I've never fought with him that way"

"It's ok, sorry to pressure you to tell me".

Miyako turned to TV on and started to flip through channels. Then, Hikari's cell phone started to ring.

"Yes" She said

"Hika, it's me, Sora; Mimi and me are having a problem, something happened and we are feeling so bad; where are you?

"I'm in Miyako's apartment, what happened? Hikari answered worried.

"Ok, we are going there, we'll tell you once we get there"

TBC

* * *

This was chapterreally short,but i hope you liked it

What do you think? Should I continue writing? What things should I change? What things should I add? I'm open to suggestions.

Please review.

Till the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the reviewers, I really appreciate the things you say to me. Thanks for all your support. Love ya'll.

I hope you like this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Best Friends make the best lovers**

**Second Chapter **

"What happened?" Miyako asked

"Mimi and Sora have a problem and they are coming here" Hikari answered as she got up of the couch and head to Miyako's room, Miyako did the same.

Once in Miyako's room Hikari sat on the bed, Miyako sat next to her. Hikari told Miyako what happened with Takeru.

"He is jealous, it's obvious" Miyako said.

She looked at Hikari and realize she was about to start crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, something got into my eye" Hikari answered with a fake smile.

An hour had pas and there was no sign of Mimi and Sora. So Hikari started to worry, she was about to call them, when the bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Miyako exclaimed as she head to the door, opened it and move aside to let her friends in.

Sora whispered something to Miyako, and Miyako left the door half open.

The three friends head to Miyako's room.

"What took you so long? Hikari asked "I was worried"

"Traffic" Both Mimi and Sora answered

"So, what wrong?" Hikari asked

"I'll tell you, but first I going to drink some water in the kitchen, Mimi please come with me" Sora answered, as she got out the room with Mimi.

"AH!" Mimi screamed "Miyako, come quick, there's something in your living room!"

As soon as Miyako heard this, she got out of her room and head to the living room as fast as she could.

"Hikari!" Miyako yelled "Come out here, we need your help"

Hikari did as she was told, when she got where her friends where, her eyes widen, her jaw dropped and she started pointing at something, she tried to speak, but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry" Takeru, who was holding a bouquet exclaimed "I really screw up. Will you be able to forgive me?"

Hikari nodded and gave Takeru a hug, he hugged her back, neither of them wanted that moment to end, but as everything in this world, it did.

"Hikari" Miyako exclaimed.

"Yes?" Hikari answered separating from Takeru's comforting arms, and gave Miyako a you are so dead look.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No, thanks" Hikari answered

All five sat on the couches.

"How did you come up with this?" Hikari asked to Sora

"Actually, it was Takeru's idea" She answered.

_-Flashback- _

_Mimi was in Sora's apartment, they were chatting, commenting about the latest gossips, when the bell rang. _

_Sora went to open the door and found Takeru, with a sad and worried expression on his face. _

_"Come in" she said and both of them went to the kitchen, where Mimi was. _

_"I told Hikari horrible things, so we fought and now she wont talk to me, she is been avoiding me all day, I want to apologize, but I think she wont let me speak" Takeru told them. _

_"I'm sorry" Mimi replied _

_"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sora asked. _

_"Yes, please" Takeru said and explained what they had to do. First, call Hikari and tell her they need to talk to her; then, come with him to the flower shop to help me pick the most beautiful ones for her. When they get where Hikari is, they need leave the door half open so he can enter later without ringing the bell, so it will be a surprise; some minutes after they enter, they had go to the door but without Hikari, then call her so she can get where Takeru is , and in that way he will be able to apologize. _

_"Sure" Mimi said. _

_"I'll call her" Sora exclaimed. _

_Sora grabbed the phone. _

_"Hika, it's me, Sora; Mimi and me are having a problem, something happened and we are feeling so bad; where are you? _

_"I'm in Miyako's apartment, what happened? Hikari answered worried. _

_"Ok, we are going there, we'll tell you once we get there". _

_Sora hanged the phone. _

_"All set, lets go" she exclaimed. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_They went to a flower shop near Miyako's apartment. There, they found the most beautiful flowers, which made difficult to choose the best one for Hikari. _

_Finally, they decided what to buy, but Takeru had forgotten his wallet, so they had to go to his place to get it. _

_They went back to the shop, bought the flowers and went to Miyako's apartment. _

_-Flashback ends- _

"I'm sorry too" Hikari said.

"I don't' have anything to forgive you, I'm the one who screwed up" Takeru answered with a smile.

"We are going to leave you guys alone" Sora said as she got out of the couch and head to the kitchen, followed by Mimi and Miyako.

Hikari moved closer to Takeru.

"Why did you react in that way?'" She asked.

"I don't know"

"Were you jealous?" Hikari asked as her eyes shine happiness, thinking of that possibility.

"No, I care for you, but not that much" he answered.

Hikari expression change, instead of a happy face she had a sad one.

"You are so mean" She said really sad.

"No, it was sarcasm, I do care for you a lot" He replied.

"So, are you admitting you are jealous of Willis?"

"KInda"

Hikari smiled.

"Well Hika, I have to go" Takeru said as he got of the couch, gave Hikari a kiss on the cheek and head to the door.

"Bye guys" he exclaimed before going out.

The three girls got out the kitchen and surrounded Hikari.

"He loves you" Miyako said.

"What makes you say that?" Hikari asked confused.

"The fact that he is jealous of you going with Willis, the way he looks at you, the way he smiles when he hears you voice, the way his eyes shine when you are near him, the way his whole expression changes when he sees you smile, the way he protects you, the way he is always there for you, and the fact that he made a plan and bought you flowers so you would forgive him." Sora explained.

"That's because He is my best friend, just that my best friend" Hikari said.

"Yeah sure" Mimi exclaimed

"Well, at least admit that you love him" Miyako said.

"I don't" Hikari answered.

"Before you ask, the reasons that we know you love him are..." Mimi said.

"We saw how your eyes shined when you saw him with the flowers" Sora exclaimed.

"The way you smile when you are near him" Miyako replied

"The way that you whisper his name when you fall asleep during Chemistry" Mimi exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, I get it, but I don't love him. How many times do I have to say this? He is just my best friend" Hikari answered.

"Sure, whatever" Mimi said in a sarcastic tone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari was in her bedroom, trying to sleep, but many thoughts flooded her mind. What if her friends were right and she loved Takeru and he loved her too; what if they were meant to be together. What if she would end up marrying him?

"No, what am I thinking; Takeru is just my best friend, nothing more, I don't love him, and he doesn't love me either" She thought.

As she finished that phrase she started to remember the day when Takeru had been rejected by a girl he liked a lot and told her, first, he acted like it was something normal, like nothing bad had happened, but later that day, he broke down and let his true feelings out, he started crying, and hugged Hikari looking for comfort. "Please, don't ever leave me" He had told her. "I'm never going to do that" She had answered. In that moment all sorts of emotions, traveled inside her. Then she remembered the way she feels when he is near him.

"Oh my god, I do love him" She thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru was in his room, he lay awake in his bed, he tried to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Hikari. This had been happening for a long time, it started the day when Rachel had rejected him and Hikari comfort him and helped him to move on. He didn't know why he was so mad when he heard that Hikari was going to the ball with Willis, nor why he bought her flowers so she would forgive him. He couldn't realize why he felt the way he did when she was near him, when he heard her voice or saw her smile. Everybody teased him, telling him that he loved Hikari, he always denied it, but now, due to the recent events, he was considering that option as a fact. He closed his eyes once more, but failed to sleep, so he looked at the picture on his night stand, then, he hold it; the picture was Hikari and him on the school hall.

He stared at Hikari and then, sigh.

"Men, I do love Hikari."

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it, hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

I also hope you liked it.

Please review.

Till next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all the people who reviewd last chapter, your words really inspire me to continue and help me become a better writer. I wanted to thank each of you separately, but I didn't have the time, I'm sorry about that, but Ipromise to do so next chapter. Thanks again. Love ya'll

Sorry I took so long updating, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Best Friends make the best lovers**

**Chapter three**

It was Monday morning, and Hikari's class was having a trip to the art museum, so she had to be earlier than usual at school. She was so excited about this trip, since she loved photography and that museum was famous for its photography chamber, which was modern and kept the most valuable work of the world's top photographers. This was a one time chance, because the tickets to enter the Museum where extremely expensive, but her form teacher had managed to convince the school principal, to pay the tickets with the school funds.

Hikari woke up, and took a look at her watch, she was so late. Last night, she tried to sleep, but she couldn't, she was thinking about Takeru all the time. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Takeru's baby blue ones. She finally fell asleep at 2:30am, hoping that she could manage to wake up on time.

She got dressed as fast as she could, took her backpack and left her apartment.

On the other side, the bus was about to leave, Willis, Takeru and Daisuke were arguing about who was going to stay with Hikari.

"I insist. Daisuke said "You guys go to the museum; I'm going to stay with her, no prob."

"No, no guys, this is a once in a life time chance, you should go, I wouldn't mind to stay with Hikari, really." Willis replied.

"As, you said Willis, this is a once in a life time chance, so, go, you guys, its okay." Takeru said.

"You go." Willis exclaimed

"No, you go." Daisuke said.

"Hey guys, I think the three of us are staying with Hikari, the bus has already left." Takeru said.

"Great, my chance to be alone with Hikari all day is now ruined, and I have to spend the day with those guys." Willis thought.

"I haven't spend the day with her for a long time, today was my chance, and now, its ruined. Staying with Takeru is not a big deal, he is a great guy and a good friend to everyone, but I don't like that Willis guy and, I don't trust him with Hikari." Daisuke thought as he gave a fake smile to Willis, who smiled back.

"Well, I'm not staying alone with Hikari, but at least I will get the chance to get to know Willis and discover why Hika likes him so much, and maybe, even get to like him too, he seems nice." Takeru thought positively.

Ten minutes later, Hikari arrived to school, and was surprised to see that her three friends were still at school, they told her that the bus was already gone, making her sad. But, as always, Takeru found a way to cheer her up. He moved towards her, and started to tickle her, making her burst into laughs.

"Hey-haha-sto-hahaha-stop it-hahahaha." she said.

"Ok, I will, but with one condition, promise you are going to change your face and smile."

"Alright." She said between laughs.

Takeru stopped tickling her and she smiled at him.

"Teekie, you are great, you know that?" Hikari exclaimed.

"Thanks." Takeru answered blushing.

"I mean it; you always brighten up my day even if you couldn't brighten your own."

"Anything for you Hika." Takeru answered with a smile.

Daisuke coughed on purpose.

"I'm sorry; I forgot you guys were also here." Hikari exclaimed embarrassed.

"No prob." Both Willis and Daisuke answered.

The four of them headed to their classroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were so bored, there was nothing to do. Hikari went to the bathroom and returned to the classroom with bottle full of water, she headed to Willis who was looking through the window and poured water on him. Willis turned back and gave an angry glance at her. Daisuke and Takeru started to laugh.

"Don't' think you are safe Takaishi." Hikari exclaimed and ran after Takeru, but she tripped and fell over him. Their lips were just a few inches away; they were just about to touch.

When Willis poured water on Hikari "that's for throwing water at me." Willis exclaimed.

"Just in time." he thought.

Takeru got up and sat on one of the desks.

"You are so dead." Hikari exclaimed and ran after Willis.

Willis step on the puddle that Hikari had left when she fell, cause all the water on her bottle had dripped, making him slip.

Hikari couldn't help to laugh, neither could Takeru and Daisuke.

Takeru got up to help Willis up, extending his hand, Willis took it.

But Takeru also fell. Hikari laughed harder than before.

"Can you stop laughing and help us?" Takeru exclaimed.

"Ok, sorry." she answered.

Hikari moved carefully to where her friends where, making sure not to fall; but it seemed that she wasn't careful enough cause she also fall; making Daisuke laugh hardly.

The three of them looked at each other, stand up and headed to their backpacks, each one of them took a bottle of water; gave each other a let's do this glance, headed to Daisuke who was still laughing and poured water on him.

Daisuke was so concentrate in making fun of them that he didn't saw that they were approaching till it was too late and he was all wet.

The four of them started laughing once again.

But the fun was soon over, because the principal had heard their laughter and headed to their classroom.

"What's the meaning of this?" He exclaimed madly seeing the water on the floor.

Nobody answered.

"Who is responsible for this?" He asked.

Neither of them answered.

"Well, since no one is going to answer, I'll see the four of you in detention." The principal said as he left the classroom.

This could not be happening, first, Hikari had lost the trip she had always dreamt on going, and now, DETENTION, her day couldn't be more "perfect"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've never been in detention; my mom is going to kill me." Hikari said.

"I don't think so, I mean, you are "Miss Perfect" you've never done anything to upset your parents, she wont do anything." Takeru answered.

"Takaishi, Yagami, silence, this is detention not a chat room." The principal exclaimed mad.

"Sorry sir." Both exclaimed

Takeru stared at Hikari, but carefully, making sure she didn't realize it, looking away when she looked at him. And if she caught him staring he'd only smile, and she smiled back.

"Call me crazy, but I think Takeru is staring at me." Hikari thought as she smiled back at her friend.

An hour had pas and the room was really quite, the principal was reading a magazine, Willis, Daisuke, Takeru and Hikari looked the room over and over again cause they didn't had nothing else to do, till the principal got up and told to go home.

The four of them got out of detention and head to their classroom to get their stuff. Takeru was about to ask Hikari whether she wanted him to walk her home, but Willis was faster than him.

"Would you give me the honor to escort such a beautiful lady home?" He said making Hikari blush.

"I'll be more than honored, sir." She answered smiling.

Willis smiled back, took his stuff as well as Hikari´s, head to the classroom door and opened it for her.

Takeru just stared at them leaving. He felt all sorts of feeling form anger to jealousy.

"I can't believe he went with that guy." Daisuke said.

"I know." Takeru answered annoyed.

"You like her, don't you Takaishi?" Daisuke asked in a teasing kinda serious way.

"No." Takeru answered firmly.

"Cool, then I don't have as much enemies as I though I had, it's gonna be easier to gain her." Daisuke said.

"First of all, Hikari is not a price you have to win, she a person with feelings." Takeru answered madly leaving the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Daisuke thought as he left the room and head home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari got up early in the morning, it was Saturday, Hikari opened the curtains on her room, and she looked outside smiling because it was a sunny day and today, Hikari and her friends were going to Hikari's favorite restaurant, Benihana; she loved it because there, you are able to see how the food is prepared since the cooking platform is part of your table. The people invited were, Yamato, Koushiro, Jyou, Sora, Mimi, Miyako, Iori Daisuke, Taichi, Ken and Takeru, who was helping her to get a reservation. They were going to that restaurant because they hadn't seen each other a long time, since Jyou was busy at Med school; Yamato was busy with his band; Koushiro was having a hard time trying to fix his computer; Iori was having a lot of Kendo lessons; Taichi and Daisuke were on a soccer team, and as the soccer season was close they had a lot practices; Miyako was busy reading books; Mimi and Sora are seniors, so they were busy studying for their SAT's, Takeru was having a lot of basket practices because he was going to basket camp, and Hikari was having a lot of baby sitting jobs.

She went to the living room to watch morning news, which she did every Saturday, she couldn't find the remote control so she headed towards the TV to turn it on and found a post-it on the screen, she read it, it said: Good morning beautiful, head to the kitchen and you will discover a great surprise.

She went to the kitchen thinking that she was going to find a present, but instead, she found another post-it, it said: I am where you keep your clothes.

She went to her room and opened her closet; she found another post-it, it said: Get dressed and then look for me in the place where you used to play with your friends.

She put a pink shirt, a white skirt and flip flops. Then headed to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, put some perfume, and put her hair in a pony tail with a pink hair pin and went to the park.

Once in the park she started to think about the places were her present could be, she read the post-it again, and remembered about the tree where she and her friends used to play and found a new post-it which leaded her to another place, she went for almost all her neighborhood following clues.

Another post-it got her back to her apartment.

Outside her door she found a glass flowerpot with pink roses, under the flower pot, she found an envelope with her name on it. She took the flowerpot and the envelope, opened it and found a letter. She started reading it: First of all, I want you to know how lucky and happy I am for having you as my friend. You are very special for me; I care for you a lot. Hikari, you are the greatest person I know, so you deserve the best, now close your eyes and count to ten out loud; when you finish counting, open them.

Hikari count to ten and opened her eyes, and saw Takeru standing on the door holding a present on his hands, she was so touched by the letter and the fact that he had taken the time to make her a little scavenger hunt, so she hugged him as tears started falling form her eyes, joy tears.

After they finished hugging, Takeru handed Hikari the present. She opened it and was surprised and happy when she saw what it was.

Hikari was speechless; she stared at her present not believing what Takeru had given her.

"Teekie, thanks, this the best present I've ever got." She said smiling.

He smiled back at her.

"But, why did you give this to me? It's not my birthday or anything." She asked.

"Because you are my best friend and I wanted to give you something special, because you are always there for me, you are near me when I need a shoulder to cry on, you know the exact words to tell me when I'm sad, you support me, you listen to me, you know just when to leave me alone, you don't force me to tell you what I'm thinking or to tell you what's bothering me, you just wait for me to do it, you care for me, you worry about me, and because you exist." He answered.

"Teekie, you are so sweet, thank you." She said.

"Anything for you Hika." He exclaimed.

Hikari invited Takeru in, just to hang out and talk.

After some time, Hikari turn the TV on and started flipping trough channels till she found a movie, it was quite boring, so she fell asleep on Takeru's shoulder. He didn't want to wake her up; she looked so cute, nice, innocent, and so beautiful. He felt Hikari moving, like she was going to wake up, because she was unconformable, so he placed her head carefully on his lap.

He stared at her, amazed by her beauty, something he hadn't realized, till now.

"You are so cute, but you look cuter when you are sleeping." Takeru whispered.

As he stared at Hikari all sorts of feelings were traveling inside him.

He couldn't help it anymore, he had to tell her how he felt, but, something inside him told him no to. What if she didn't felt the same way and he lost her friendship, he couldn't risk; Hikari's friendship was something he treasured the most, and he wasn't going to let his feelings ruin it. Little did he know that Hikari was feeling the same way.

After about an hour Hikari woke up.

"Did I felt asleep on you?" she said "I'm sorry, why didn't you wake me up'"

"Because you looked so beautiful." Takeru answered

"Did he just call me beautiful, nah, I must be imagining things." She thought.

"Sorry, what?" Hikari exclaimed

"You looked tired, besides I made you walk a lot, so I assumed you needed a rest." He said. "Well, anyways, I have to go, I have basket practice."

"On a Saturday?" Hikari said disappointed, making a puppy face, to convince Takeru to stay.

"I'm sorry Hika, but I have to go, remember I'm going to a basket camp. But, nice try, if it wasn't for the basket camp, your face would have convinced me to stay." He said.

"I can't believe he knows me that much." She thought.

"Bye, see you tonight." he said and gave Hikari a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Hikari was so happy; she couldn't believe what had just happened. She decided to call Sora and tell her all about it.

"That proves the he loves you." Sora said after hearing what Hikari told her.

"No, that proves what a good friend he is." Hikari answered "But, at least now I know that I do love him."

"I knew it!" Sora exclaimed excited "You wouldn't believe how much I've waited for you to tell me this."

"No one knows about this, not even Taichi, please, don't tell anyone."

"Ok ok, don't worry I wont say anything" Sora said "Well, I have to go get ready, see you tonight."

"Hey Sor about tonight…" Hikari said "I…"

She couldn't finish what she was about to say because Sora had already hung the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night arrived sooner than everybody expected.

Taichi was supposed to pick Sora up but he wasn't ready yet.

Ken was picking Miyako up and because he wanted to impress her, he put his best outfit, and was ready on time.

Jyou had already picked Mimi up.

Yamato, Koushiro, Iori and Daisuke were going to get to restaurant together in Yamato's car.

The first ones to arrive were Jyou and Mimi, followed by Ken and Miyako.

Sometime later Yamato, Koushiro, Iori and Daisuke arrived.

Finally Taichi arrived with a mad Sora.

20 minutes had passed and there was no sign of Takeru or Hikari, so Yamato decided to call his brother.

"Takeru!"

"Yes Yama, what do you need?"

"Where are you? We are waiting for you."

"Didn't I tell you? I'm gonna be late, I have something to do, so enter the restaurant without me."

"Do you know were Hikari is?"

"Hikari? No, I'm sorry, why don't you call her?"

"Yes, I'm going to do that, see you later."

And saying this, Yamato hung the phone and told them that Takeru was going to be late and that he didn't know where Hikari was.

Sora called Hikari and she told her almost the same thing Takeru told Yamato, that she was going to be late and that they should enter the restaurant without her.

"I bet they are together." Sora said with a smile as she hung the phone.

"Yes, I also think that." Mimi exclaimed "They are such a cute couple."

"What are you talking about?" Said a jealous Daisuke "They are not even a couple."

"Yes, but they will soon be one." Yamato replied.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Daisuke more jealous than before.

"Lets just say I have my own reasons." Yamato answered.

Finally, they enter the restaurant and sat on their table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru went to pick Hikari up so they could get there fast.

He entered the elevator, push the number 5 button, and waited till the elevator got to the fifth floor.

He head to Hikari's apartment and knock the door.

She open the door for him and was surprised to see that Takeru had brought her flowers.

He hugged him and enter her apartment to put the flowers on water.

She got out, locked the door and went with Takeru.

Hikari was so happy; she still couldn't believe what was going to happen that night.

The taxi was waiting for them, the driver seemed very nice and smiled at them, when he saw them, the two friends smiled back.

Takeru opened the door for Hikari and gave her his hand to help her in. Then, Hikari move aside to give him space to sit. As Takeru close the door and the driver started the engine, the beginning of Hikari's perfect night had started.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it, hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

Please review, and let me know what you think of it

Till next chapter.

I was thinking of geting a beta, I really need help, if someone is interested, please let me know, I will be very grateful.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all the reviewers, I really appreciate the things you say to me. Thanks for all your support.

And sorry for taking almost a year to update this story. I just that last year was my senior year at school and I had tons of things to do.

I hope you like this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

**

* * *

**

**Best Friends make the best lovers**

**Forth Chapter**

Hikari and Takeru got to their destination, but she still couldn't believe that Takeru had given her the chance of fulfilling one of her dreams.

Hikari stared at the entrance of the Museum, the place she had always dreamt on going; as tears started falling form her eyes.

Takeru saw her and smile, he knew her tears meant happiness.

"Tekie, thank you so much for all of this." She said. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Your friendship will be more than enough." Takeru said smiling.

Hikari smiled back.

"He's so wonderful." She thought to herself, as she stared at him for some seconds.

"Hika, are you ready?" Takeru asked.

She nod and they entered together.

-----------------------------------------------

Hikari was amazed; she was standing before the most valuable work of the best photographers in the world.

"Thanks again Tekie." She told him. "There's nothing more I could ask for, I mean, I'm in the best photo gallery in the world with my best friend."

"It's nothing Hika; you are the most wonderful person I know, so you deserve the best and more." He told her smiling.

Hikari smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I was wondering, why did you do this?" she asked him

"You really want to know?" He asked.

Hikari nodded.

"It's a way to thank you for always being there for me on the times I needed you the most. As long as I can remember you've been by me side no matter what. That's why I'll always be grateful for your friendship. I want you to know that your friendship is the most valuable thing I have, that's the reason why I keep it in my heart, which is where I keep the most important and valuable things I have and cherish; like you."

"Takeru I…"

"Don't say anything; just keep being the wonderful person you are."

Hikari was speechless, she didn't know what to say do or think; how to act or answer. She was amazed with what Takeru had told her.

The only thing she thought of doing was hugging him, which she did.

Takeru smiled and hugged her back.

"I know she is never going to love me the way I do, but at least I have her friendship, and to me, this has always been enough." Takeru thought to himself as he hold her.

"Tekie." She said looking right at him.

"Yes?" He replied gently.

"I really don't want to spoil this wonderful moment…"

"Then don't." Takeru answered as he closed his eyes; he wanted to keep the perfect moment in his heart and memories for ever.

"Takeru, we should get going." She said, even though she didn't want to.

Takeru opened his eyes and said: "Yes, you are right."

---------------------------------------

Hikari lay on her bed, but she couldn't believe that what had happened earlier was real; Takeru had managed to make the night perfect.

All sort of feelings invaded her.

She was happy for sharing a wonderful time with her best friend, but at the same time she was sad, he was just too perfect for her, and deep inside she knew that they will only be, just friends.

She wanted to cry, but a side of her told her it was no use, crying wasn't going to make Takeru see her more than just a friend or even love her.

That she had his friendship so she needed to be happy for that. She knew she could trusted him with anything, that he was never going to let her down and that he was always going to be there for her no matter. But it wasn't enough for her, at least not now

But she retained her tears, because she thought it was better. All though sometimes, it's good to breakdown and cry your heart out.

---------------------------------------

It was Monday, a new day at school, Takeru waited for Hikari by his locker as he always did, but she never appeared, he was really worried, it was not like her to skip school without a reason or telling anybody. The bell rang and he head to his classroom.

Lunchtime arrived sooner than Takeru had expected. He sat on a table with his friends and begun chatting with them.

After sometime he spotted Hikari in another table, so he got up and head to where she was.

Hilkari saw him approaching and went away as fast as she could.

Takeru followed her confused, but lost her by the restrooms.

---------------------------------------

Hikari was in pain, she didn't want to avoid him, but she had to, seeing him and his beautiful baby blue eyes made her heart ache in a way she would have never imagined.

Finally, after a day of fighting, tears began to make her skin wet. It was too much for her to handle, she wanted the pain to go away, but she knew that it was going to take a long time.

She hated love and she regretted falling for him.

"Why him?" She complained. "Of every person in the world, why did I have to fell for the only guy I know nothing is going to happen?"

She wanted the tears to stop falling but they didn't, they just kept shedding and it seemed like it was never going to stop.

---------------------------------------

Takeru continued looking for her, after some minutes he saw her sitting on the floor crying, crying in a way he had never saw her doing.

He came to her, hold her and said: "What's wrong Hika? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing." She answered. "I just want to be alone."

"Ok, but If you want to talk, you know where to find me, don't forget, I'm always with you." He told her.

"Just go." She told him.

Takeru was really worried; he wanted to know what was going on in Hikari's mind so that he could help her.

He went back to the cafeteria table and sat with his friends.

"I just saw Hikari on the hallway by the lockers sitting on the floor and crying, I tried to help her, but she would talk to me." He explained to Sora, "Can you go and check on her? I'm sure she is going to talk to you."

"Yes sure. I'll go right away." She answered.

---------------------------------------

"Hika what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"How did you found me?" Hikari said,

"Takeru told me where you were. He asked me talk and try to help you, he is really worried." Sora explained.

Hikari hugged Sora hard, she hugged her back and then, Hikari told her all about how she felt and thought.

"Hika, I know that nothing I say or do is going to make you feel better, but I think that you should talk to him and tell him how you feel." Sora told her. "That's the only you will able to know how he feels, the only thing you are doing is saying things without prove, you can't be hundred percent sure if you don't talk to him."

"I can't Sor, it's just too much."

"Ok, don't talk to him, but you have to stop avoiding him, he is your best friend, and the only thing you'll gain by doing that is more pain."

---------------------------------------

"Takeru, thanks for worrying, I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier."

"It's ok Hika, you have nothing to be sorry about. I understand, you wanted to be alone." Takeru answered smiling. "Are you better, I mean, after you talked with Sora?"

"Yes." She said and hugged him. She wanted to cry, more than anything in the world but she hold back her tears, she didn't him to see her crying.

Takeru hugged her back.

---------------------------------------

Takeru remember the last time he was with Hikari, just a few moments ago. Remembered the way Hikari's eyes shinned when he was with her, how her heart started bitting faster when they hugged and how she blushed a little when he smiled.

He thought that maybe, just maybe, she too had feelings for him.

TBC

* * *

Well you guys, that's it sorry again for taking go long to update. I just hope that you hadn't forgot about this fic and that you enjoyed reading it.

Please review and let me know what you think (and that you hadn't forgotten this ever existed)

Until the next chapter,

franchi


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sooooo sorry I took so long (again) to update. I've been really busy with collage, and what's worse is that my computer was broken and it was repaired just last week so I had no time at all to write. I'm really really sorry.

Thanks to all the people who read and reviewed last chapter. You can't imagine how happy it makes me to know that you haven't forgotten about this story. I promise I won't take that long to update again.

I also want to thank Malcolm Yuy! Without hei help I wouldn't have been able to finish this chapter.

On, with the story, I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

* * *

**Best Friends Make The Best Lovers**

**Fifth Chapter**

It was Friday and Takeru woke up at 6 am. So he went to school early that day and saw Hikari talking with her friends, she was having a good time; she was smiling.

He approached them and said hi. Hikari smiled and gave him a hug.

Then they agreed to have lunch together and finally, head to their respective classes.

-----------------------------------

During lunchtime they talked about almost everything, they laugh and had a wonderful time. So Hikari invited Takeru over to do their homework.

As soon as they arrive to Hikari's apartment they sat on the table and began working. Sometime later they finished and get to the couch to watch some TV.

But, they really didn't watch it because they were laughing and joking all the time.

They talked four hours and it was great; it had been a while since they had been able to talk like that.

It was getting late so Takeru went back home, feeling happy.

------------------------------------------

Yesterday was perfect- not only had he been with Hikari, but he had been able to see that she was smiling again, which made him happy.

One side oh his heart wanted him to let her know how he felt, because there was a chance that Hikari felt the same way; but the other, told him not to because he was putting their friendship at risk.

Lately, he had been following the side that told him to hide his feelings, but he couldn't keep them inside anymore.

It was better not loving at all but that wasn't the solution, cause being in love meant feeling happy just by being by her side, seeing her every time he closed his eyes, treasuring every single moment spent with her and being able to sacrifice everything for her happiness, even though it didn't involve him.

Being in love was a wonderful feeling, but it was also really hard.

He couldn't fight it anymore; he needed to tell someone how he really felt.

­

------------------------------------------

Takeru called his male best friend Daisuke, he trusted him with all his heart, he could tell him almost anything. And he knew Daisuke was going to make everything in his hands to make him feel better.

They agreed to meet in a park nearby Takeru's house to talk.

"Dai, god, I've been having these thoughts lately and they are making me so confused, I can't concentrate, I don't sleep well I …" Takeru explained. "Ok, what I'm trying to tell say is that I like Hikari, a lot. But it's not a crush- it's just that I love being by her side and love her for her. I think I… I mean…"

"You are in love with her." Daisuke finished the sentence for him.

Takeru nodded.

"The problem is that I can't tell her how I feel cause I don't know how she feels; but I can't stop this feeling, I've tried my best to fight it, but I've failed. It's just too strong, and this is so much for me to handle." Takeru added.

"You need to tell her how you feel, that's the only way you are going to know what she thinks and how she feels. Tell her now before it's too late. I don't want you regretting later." Daisuke told him with a serious tone.

"I know, but I don't want risk my friendship with Hikari. We've been really good friends since for ever and if I tell her how I feel and she rejects me, our friendship is not going to be the same. And is she feels the same way and we do start a relationship, if we breakup, I'll lose her forever. Which means, that either way I don't even keep her friendship." Takeru said sadly and sighed.

"I don't think so, I mean you and Hikari know each other like no one else does, so if you start a relationship, it's going to be just perfect. And if you breakup, I a sure you that you are still going to be friends. And if you aren't, which I don't think, I know that you guys are going to find a way to get your friendship back. 'Cause you both know that the friendship you share is unique and that you'll never be able to find one quite like it." Daisuke said positively trying to make Takeru feel better.

"Thanks for hearing me out, I really needed to tell this to someone." Takeru told him.

"Anytime." Daisuke said.

------------------------------------------

On the other side, Hikari had began crying again, Friday had been perfect she was able to talk to Takeru for a long period of time, something they hadn't done in a while, which made her feel happy. But it also made her feel extremely sad.

She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she didn't want to risk losing the great friendship she had with him. And that day proved her once more that Takeru was the best friend any one could ever have and wish for.

She couldn't fight her feelings any longer- she wanted to get over him right away, but the more she thought of not loving him, of not being able to have a really strong feeling for someone really special made her heart ache in the most painful way.

And she thought that letting the pain get control of her was the sacrifice she was willing to make to keep Takeru's friendship.

But it was just too hard, the pain was too much, and the only way she could forget about it, at least for a small time, was crying.

She decided that if her friends kept asking her about her feeling towards Takeru she was just going to deny them, cause her mind was telling that it was going to make getting over Takeru easier.

She cried until she was too tired to continue and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------

The next Monday at school, Takeru and Hikari spent the day together, as they did almost all the time, but they barely spoke to each other, for the first time they had nothing to say to each other.

Neither of them wanted to talk because it was too painful to talk to someone you know will never feel the way you want him or her to.

But they didn't want to stop seeing each other because they knew it was going to be even more painful.

After a long time of silence, Takeru finally spoke up.

"Hikari, I'm sorry if I haven't talked much all day, it's just that I have a lot in my mind and…" He explained. "But it's not that I don't want to tell what's going on in my mind, it's just that I can't. I hope you undersand."

"Don't worry Tekie, I do understand, I was about to tell you something quite like that too."

They stared at each other for a long time, with sadness, as it was the last time they were going to see each other.

They hugged tightly; they needed to feel their warmth so they could be able to carry on.

------------------------------------------

Takeru had been crying all day, though he never did, at least not in front of other people.

The only person that had seen him crying was Hikari.

He'd go to her when he felt the way he was feeling now.

He felt comfortable and protected around her. He felt like he could anything when he was with her, cause he knew that she wasn't going to judge him.

She would listen to every single thing he'd tell her and knew that right thing to say or do to cheer him up, make him laugh, to make the time spend with her perfect.

But on this particular time, he couldn't go to her for help, because that meant telling her about his feelings, and for him, I wasn't the right time.

------------------------------------------------

"Dai!" Takeru exclaimed crying. "I can't do this anymore; I can't see her and pretend everything is fine, because it's not. I need to get rid of these feelings now!"

"Takeru calm down, you know that's not the solution, you love her, that's the only thing that matters." Daisuke said in comforting way. "Being in love is not something that you can control, it's just something that happens and you have to take the best of it.

"Stop torturing yourself with suspicions, you are not 100 sure she doesn't feel the same way, there's a big chance she loves you too; and there's only one way find that out: telling her how you feel."

"I know, but I…" Takeru tried to answer.

"Stop thinking with your mind for a while, for once, listen to what your heart has to say and follow it."

"I… I…"

"So, are you going to tell her?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know, I probably will". Takeru answered.

------------------------------------------

Hikari couldn't fight the pain anymore, she needed to talk to someone, and explained everything she was feeling, and for the first time, he couldn't talk to Takeru, which made things even harder.

She went looking for Sora, but she found Mimi and Miyako instead.

"Come Hika, just give in, you love him." Mimi said.

"No, I don't! Will you cut it out?" Hikari answered madly.

"Hikari why don't you just admit it." Miyako told her.

"God! How many times do I have to tell you? I don't love him; I've never loved him and I'm never going to love him." Hikari lied "Takeru is just my friend and nothing more."

Then, there was only silence between them.

Little did they know…that someone accidentally overheard their conversation.

TBC

------------------------------------------

Hey that's it you guys! I really hope you've enjoy it. It was really short, but I put all my heart into it.

Thanks a lot for showing me your support by reading this fic.

And sorry again for taking so long for and update.

Please review and let me know what you think.

Till the next chapter!

franchi


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sooooooooooooo sorry took so long again. I promised you guys that I wouldn't take long to update, but I didn't have time at all, I was getting ready for my final exam at college and it was extremely important for me to pass.

Anyways, thanks a million to all the people who read and review this story; It makes me extremely happy to know that I have your support and that there are people out there that appreciate the things I do.

I would also like to thank:

**Malcolm Yuy:** thanks for all you help, if it wasn't for you, I couldn't have posted this chapter! Thanks for always having my back.

This chapter is small and I recognize that I've done a better job before, but I really hope you enjoy reading it.

Ok, now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

* * *

**Best Friends Make The Best Lover**

**Chapter Six**

"What a wonderful thing." Willis thought, "I'll make sure _Tekie_ knows this; that way, he'll back off; and then, Hikari is going to be all mine."

He went to look for Takeru. After twenty minutes, he finally found him outside, sitting by a tree. He seemed sad; he was gazing at the sky with a lost expression on his face.

"Takeru!" Willis exclaimed as he approached him.

Takeru stood up and smiled; maybe this was the time to get to know Willis more, and in that way, spend more time with Hikari, even if she was with Willis.

"Hi," Takeru said. "How are you?"

"Fine," Willis told him. "Hey! How come you are here alone?"

"I needed sometime alone, to think things over," Takeru explained.

"Anyway, I was looking for you; there's something I think you should know," Willis said.

"What is it?" Takeru asked worriedly. "Is it something bad?"

Willis told him exactly what he had heard the girls say.

"Why are you telling me this?" Takeru asked with a sad expression on his face.

"You guys are best friends, thought you should know," Willis explained. "I have to go, see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye." Takeru said.

"One down, one to go, but talking to Daisuke and convincing him is going to be harder." Willis thought walking away.

-----------------------------------------

The school day was over. Hikari ran into Takeru in the hallway, smiling for some strange reason she hadn't seen him all day.

"Hi Takeru!" Hikari exclaimed happily.

"Hi...I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have a lot of things to do," Takeru told her with a serious expression.

"Can I go with you? Maybe I can help, so you can finish early," she offered nicely.

"No! I mean, it's something I have to do for myself, but thanks anyway," He answered in an evasive way.

"Oh, okay, I'll call you later," she said offering a smile.

"That's fine if you want to, but I probably won't be home 'till really late at night," he said not even smiling back.

"See you tomorrow then." She told him.

"Yeah, sure." He said and practically ran away.

Hikari started to worry; was Takeru avoiding her? She hadn't done anything bad; at least she didn't think so.

Something had to be wrong; little by little they were becoming distant and she couldn't find a reason why.

She didn't know why Takeru was acting so strange.

Was it something she said? She had no idea, but she wanted to face him right away; she couldn't bear losing his friendship that easily.

She was willing to do anything on her hands to make him tell her what was going on…well, not anything**…**a girl should have her limits…

She was going to try talking to him, which had worked before; she hoped it would this time.

-----------------------------------------

Hikari went to her house and entered her room; and all kinds of thoughts invaded her mind **S**he needed to get them out of her head right away, but she didn't want to tell anybody, because that would mean hearing things she didn't want to.

She saw a notebook on her desk, so she opened it, grabbed a pencil and wrote:

**Sometimes I wish life was a fairytale**** you fall in love with ****P****rince ****C****harming, who loves you back; and when trouble comes along, he turns into a knight in shining armor to chase and slay your problems away, making everything right again.**

**But I know nothing's ever that easy****…****you always have to fight for what you want.**

**I guess that's good because if it wasn't like that, if things were just handed to you, there will be no challenges and life would just be boring**

**But it would be nice if just for once you could have everything you want; have all your wishes and dreams come true.**

She closed the notebook feeling relived; she never realized that writing was so helpful.

"I'm doing this more often," She thought to herself as she put the notebook away.

-----------------------------------------

Hikari was going to talk to Takeru, but first, she needed to talk to someone that could clear her mind about Takeru's strange behavior.

She thought Daisuke was more likely to know, so she decided to call him.

"Dai," Hikari said. "I need your help."

"What is it Hikari?" Daisuke asked.

"Do you know why Takeru has been acting so strange around me lately?"

"Actually…"

"Maybe I should tell her something, like some kind of hint about Takeru's feelings, but then he is going to kill me, but in the end, it's going to be good for the two of them…wait, maybe it's better if she hears it from him," Daisuke thought realizing that he hadn't said anything in a long time.

"Soo.." Hikari said.

"No, I don't, sorry," He answered.

"Then, can you please talk to him; convince him that everything is okay; that he can talk to me about anything; that I want things to be the way they were before; that I don't want to be without him; that he is my best friend; and…" Hikari trailed off in a desperate tone.

"I'm sorry Hikari, but you are going to have to tell him that yourself," Daisuke replied interrupting her.

"Why?" Hikari questioned, angry and confused.

"Because Hikari, he is your best friend, and if you want to work things out with him, then you should be the one talking."

"Maybe you're right…but he doesn't want to talk to me, or even see me." Hikari explained.

"What makes you say that?" Daisuke inquired, confused.

Hikari told him about what happened earlier.

"Maybe he was just having a bad day." Daisuke told her, trying to cheer her up.

"He's had bad days before, but he's never acted this way; that's why I think I've done something to upset him."

"Well, I have no idea then; I'm sorry I can't be of more help," He told her.

"Don't worry, you listening to me is more than enough; you are such a good friend," Hikari told him.

Daisuke blushed a little because of her comment; then he said goodbye and hung up.

After her conversation with Daisuke, Hikari laid on her bed and started to think.

She grabbed her notebook and wrote:

**Why couldn't I have fallen for Dai, he is a really good friend too, I know I can go to him for help, he makes me smile and I feel good around him. Also, I know how he feels about me, he's told me about it a lot of times and I always reject him; but he's still there**** he's always there.**

**But on the other hand, the way Takeru makes me feel, it's different****…****it's wonderful and beautiful**** I've never felt anything like this for anyone before. **

**Loving someone is really special and wonderful**** but it's hard, really hard.**

**You never know what to expect; if the one you are in love with feels the same way. **

**You always have to wait and see, wait for him to tell you, that's if you don't want to tell him about your feelings; and on this time, I can't. **

**It doesn't seem right to let him know.**

**But if I did, things would be simpler. **

-----------------------------------------

"I can't be near her Dai, not after what I've heard." Takeru said. "It's too painful."

"Takeru, of course it's painful, but why risk your friendship?" Daisuke told him." You've told me before, that means a lot to you, even more than your feelings for her."

"It's just that when I'm near her and see her smile, it makes me happy; but it also reminds me that nothing is ever going to happen between us."

"Avoiding her is not the solution; you'll lose her friendship." Daisuke said with a serious tone. "Do you want that..?"

"No." Takeru sighed.

"Then stop saying stupid things."

"But…"

"Sh! Takeru stop it, she is your best friend isn't she..? So focus on that and be happy for it."

"That's easy for you to say." Takeru said.

"Easy? Easy?! You think this is easy for me?!" Daisuke told him angrily. "You know how I feel about Hikari, but that didn't stop me form helping you. You think it's easy to let the girl I've always loved go? I'm only doing it because you are my best friend and I want you to be happy; you were so sad all the time and I wanted to do something about it. I'm sacrificing my heart for you.

"I'm hurting Takeru, but I didn't want you to know that."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have told you about her." Takeru said. "I was only thinking for myself, and now, you're sad because of me."

"Forget about me; the only thing that matters to me now is that you guys are happy. I've already told myself that if Hikari is happy, then I'm happy, and that her happiness lies within you…I just know that. It hurts, but I'm learning how to keep it away." Daisuke explained.

"But Dai, she told them, she doesn't love me at all…" Takeru replied with a sad expression on his face.

"You don't know if that is hundred percent true; maybe she was just saying it so that they would stop bothering her with that subject." Daisuke told him.

"I don't know what to think anymore." Takeru said.

-----------------------------------------

Hikari had been looking for Takeru for a long time. She was a about to give up and go home, when she found him on the hallway, near the stairs.

"Tekie, there you are! I've looked everywhere for you; I want to talk." Hikari told him.

"Oh, hi…what's going on?" Takeru asked.

"Is something bothering you? I mean, we are becoming distant and I was wondering if I had done something to hurt you or make you mad." Hikari said with a sad voice. "You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you."

"Hikari, I want to talk to you, but I have no time," Takeru told her and started walking down the stairs.

"Takeru wait!" She exclaimed, as she grabbed his arm to stop him form going.

"Maybe this isn't as important for you as it is for me, but please tell me what's going on; I care too much about you to let you go without trying to work things out."

"Hika…I too care about you a lot and I want things between us to be the way they were before…"

"Then tell me, have I done something to make you act so strange around me?" Hikari said, interrupting him.

"Actually," Takeru thought. "Being so beautiful, makes me unable to take my eyes off of you, even if I want to; having that perfect smile makes me feel something I've never felt before, being the only thing I see when I close my eyes; in small words, making me fall in love with you. "

He was so lost in his thoughts that didn't realize that he had been silent for a long time.

"Takeru?" Hikari said.

"Being wonderful, that's what you've done," he told her.

TBC

* * *

OK, that's it for now!

It was super small, but I really hope you like it! Thanks a lot for showing me your support by reading this fic. (I Know I've said this on the other chapter, but this is how I really feel)

And sorry again for taking so long for an update.

Please review and let me know what you think.

Till the next chapter!

franchi


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry took so long again. I've promised you guys a million times that I wouldn't take long to update, but again I didn't have time at all, I was getting ready for my final exam at college ( for the second time) and I really had to pass this time

Anyways, thanks a lot to all the people who read and review this. You make me extremely happy

I would also like to thank:

**Malcolm Yuy:** thanks for all you help, for all your hard work as my beta! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to post this

**sweet blossom89**thanks for always having my back and especially thanks for your help in this chapter, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have finished it.

This chapter is small and I know this not my best job but I really hope you enjoy reading it.

Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

* * *

**Best Friends Make The Best Lover**

**Chapter Seven**

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hikari questioned.

"Nothing… I wasn't supposed to say that out loud; I'm sorry I really have to go." Takeru trailed off and started going away.

"Takeru wait!! We need to talk!" Hikari said going after him. "Please, I need to understand."

"I'm sorry Hikari, I really am, but I can't explain it to you right now, I promise I will, when the time is right and I've found the right words to say…"

"But…" Hikari tried to say.

"Please Hika, just trust me, I will tell you everything, eventually, let me go now."

"Okay." Hikari said, giving up.

-----------------------------------------

Hikari went to the park, she didn't want to go home right now, she wanted to feel the fresh air and clear her mind.

She sat on a bench and closed her eyes while the afternoon breeze caressed her skin.

Hikari opened her eyes and saw a young couple passing by, they were holding hands and stared lovingly at each other.

She smiled at this sight, this proved her that love was still there somewhere and that sooner or later it would find her too.

But on the other side, she really wished Takeru could see her as more than just a friend.

To have him wrap his arms around her, not in a friendly but in a loving way.

To hear him say he loves her and that everything is going to be alright just as long as they are together.

But she knows that if she is not honest about her feelings toward him, if she doesn't tell him how she really feels, none that is going to happen.

"If life was simpler," She thought. "Just by looking at him I would be able to know his true

feelings toward me and in that way, I could go and tell him how much I love him."

------------------------------------------------

"Dai, I'm such an idiot," Takeru shouted through the phone.

"Calm down, what happened?" Daisuke told him.

"I almost told her… I almost told her I love her." He explained.

"What's the problem then, didn't you tell me that you were probably gonna tell her?" Daisuke questioned.

"I did say that, but that didn't mean that I WAS telling her!!" Takeru trailed off.

"What made you stop?"

"Hikari made me realize what I was about to say and I couldn't do it."

"Why?"

"Because… I've told you before; I don't want to risk the relationship I already have with her. And if I do tell her I want it to be perfect, not having the words spilled from my mouth because of a fight."

"You do have a point there, but I still think you should tell her. Just follow your heart; that's all you need to do." Daisuke told him and hang up.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Takeru questioned

But there was no answer.

"Great, he hung up." Takeru told himself angrily.

---------------------------------------------

Takeru walked to his next class, Algebra, thinking about his last conversation with Daisuke; maybe he was right, maybe telling her how he felt was the solution to all the problems he was facing.

He sat on his usual desk, next to Akemi, how was already there and waved at him with a smile.

He smiled back.

He was happy to have her in his life; she was a really nice girl, they could talk for hours, they would laugh together, play video games, she was a good listener and adviser she was great with people and she was good in Algebra, and would always help him with homework.

But he didn't like her the way he liked Hikari, there was something about Akemi that made him see her just as a friend.

When the class was over Takeru head to the door to get to his other class, he was starting to walk away when…

"Hey Keru!" Akemi called.

"What Akemi?

"What are you doing this weekend?" She asked him.

"Uhmm… nothing, I don't have any plans yet." Takeru answered.

"Great, do you want to come over Saturday? We can rent a movie, play video games, make pizza and talk."

"Yes sure, that's awesome; it's been a while since we've hang out." He told her smiling "I'll totally beat you this time; keep that in mind."

"Ha ha!! I don't think so."

"Shut up! I'll show you on Saturday and you'll be begging for a second chance."

Akemi smiled and headed to her class.

-----------------------------------

Akemi sat on her room waiting for Takeru to arrive; every moment spent with him was great so she couldn't wait.

Sometime later the bell rang.

Akemi rushed to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Mail!" The person answered.

"Oh, just leave the things there." She said sounding disappointed.

"I was just kidding; it's me Takeru, open up."

Akemi smiled, open the door and move aside to let him pass.

Takeru headed to one of the rooms; he'd been here before so he knew the right place to go.

Akemi followed him, closing the door behind her.

The room was huge, it had a big plasma TV with a home theater, and three different types of video game consoles. It had two shelves filled with DVD's and video games.

It had a large black leather couch in the middle and in the right side of the room a computer.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Akemi questioned.

"Uhm…let's see," Takeru answered looking at the enormous amount of video games Akemi had. "Ok, let's play _Super Smash Bros."_

Akemi turned the TV then the game console and inserted the game.

Each one chose the character they wanted to play with and the battle begun.

The first fight was won by Takeru.

"I told you I was going to beat you!" Takeru said teasingly.

"I guess you were right." Akemi answered.

The next five fights were won by Akemi with ease.

"I don't want to play this game anymore, it's broken." Takeru said.

"You are such a bad loser." She told him laughing. "What do you want to do next?

"I know, let's play _Guitar Hero._"

"Great, I bet you to play and finish _Raining Blood _in expert." Akemi said with a mischievous smile.

"Just that? Ha ha, piece of cake."

Takeru put the _Less Paul Guitar Controller_ on, looked for the song and began to play.

He was extremely concentrated, he didn't talk or blink. After about four minutes the song ended.

"Ha! Five stars, 185,162 points, BEAT THAT!!" Takeru told her.

Akemi smiled at him and put the controller on.

"That's going to be hard to beat." She told him.

The song started, Akemi's fingers moved at the speed of light pressing the five _fret buttons._

Takeru stared at her in awe with his mouth open.

Once the song was finished Akemi looked at him with a big smile.

"Five stars, 227,917 points. How 'bout that?"

"OK! You are officially THE GUTAR HERO, I take my hat off." Takeru told her. "Please remind me not to challenge you again."

Akemi laughed and Takeru followed.

"All this rocking is making me hungry, how about we make some pizza." Akemi suggested

Takeru nodded and they headed to the kitchen.

Akemi washed her hands and went to get the pizza dough out of the fridge. "Hey, why don't you start chopping the toppings?" She told him. "The knifes are on the second cabinet on the left and the chopping board is on the third one."

Takeru just nodded. "Sure, this pizza is going to be delicious." he added as an afterthought.

"I bet it will." Akemi said as she covered the pizza dough with tomato sauce.

"Can I have the dough when you're done?" he asked, smiling at her.

Akemi started shredding the mozzarella cheese and put it over the dough.

"There you go." Akemi said hading the dough to Takeru.

Takeru began to put the toppings on the pizza: pepperoni, ham and oregano.

Akemi put the pizza on the oven set the temperature on 350°F and the timer to thirty minutes.

They headed to the living room and began to talk about everything laughing all the time.

Then the pizza was ready.

"Okay, that was the fastest thirty minutes of my life." Takeru said.

"Yeah, I feel the same way." Akemi said as she put the oven mitts to take the pizza out.

She took the pizza to the table, then they sat and began to eat.

After twenty-five minutes they finish eating and went to wash the dishes.

Takeru grabbed the plates and took them to the sink.

"The pizza was great." She said. Distractedly Akemi turned the water on, without noticing that she had opened it to much. Unfortunately, Takeru was splattered from the neck up with the water.

Akemi's jaw dropped, as she tried to apologize, but Takeru could see that she was trying her hardest to not to laugh. He sighed. "Just laugh," he told her, shaking his hair to take some of the water off. "We both know you want to."

"Oh, of course I don't ..." But Akemi was unable to finish the sentence as she finally burst into laughter. "Here, let me help you get dry," she turned her back on him as she reached into the cupboard above the stove for a towel.

She turned to him to pas the towel, but before she could do anything, she was hit with a large amount of water. He laughed at her surprised face.

"Oh you did _not_ just do that!" she said, trying to wipe the water from her own face as she approached him, getting ready to attack. But the only response she got was another smack water on the face. Takeru was looking mischievously back at her.

"_You_ hit me first," he justified.

"Yeah, but it was accidental." She responded with a an angry gaze on her eyes as she filled her hands with water.

"Game's on," was his response as he tried to hit her again, but missed as she ducked.

Akemi attacked and then Takeru, sometime later they stopped. Realizing the mess they've made by looking down at the floor noticing the puddle of water they had left.

Akemi went to get a mop turning her vision away of the ground where she noticed the trail of wet foot tracks.

"Oh my, look at this," Akemi running her hand through her wet hair, and staring at her wet clothes that clinged to her small body.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up, you go and get changed." Takeru offered nicely.

"Okay, thanks."

Sometime later Akemi went back to the kitchen finding it perfectly cleaned.

"Tell you what why don't you go ahead and put my brothers' clothes on, I'm sure they'll fit, while I dry yours," Akemi offered.

"That would be great thanks." Takeru said smiling. "Hey, why don't we watch a movie while the clothes are in the dryer."

"Okay!"

They headed back to the room with the gigantic TV and put a movie on.

Halfway through the movie (which Akemi found a little boring) Akemi began to lean into Takeru and finally gave him a kiss.

Takeru responded but after sometime he stopped, realizing what he has just done.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I got carried away." Takeru trailed off in a desperate tone.

"What do you mean by that? Akemi asked worriedly.

"I… don't have feelings for you, I... you are a great friend, but that's just it." Takeru explained.

Akemi started to cry.

"I' m sorry I really am, I have to go, I'll give these clothes back on Monday." Takeru told her as he began to leave but first he went to get his clothe from the dryer.

-----------------------------------------------------

Takeru felt like the worst, the meanest person in the world.

He decided to call Hikari for advice.

She told him to go and talk to Akemi. Open up tell her everything and sat he was sorry.

Takeru thanked her and then hung up.

"Hikari is such a wonderful person, that's why I love her." Takeru thought.

-------------------------------------

Next Monday, after school Takeru went to Akemi's house to give the clothes back and apologize.

He walked to the door and ring the bell.

"Who is it..?" Akemi asked.

"It's me Takeru, I came to give your…"

"Go away please, It really hurts me to be around you." Akemi said interrupting him.

"Please Akemi let me in, we have to talk, it's really important." Takeru begged.

"O.K." Akemi said opening the door.

They both sat on the leaving room couch.

And Takeru began to talk. He explained everything his feelings for Hikari, how confused he was about it, how he'd messed up by returning the kiss knowing he didn't feel the same way about Akemi.

"It's okay, Takeru don't worry, I understand, I guess I just have to get over you." Akemi said with a sad expression on her face. "But it is going to be hard and painful since you are such a great guy and all."

"I'm sorry, I really wished I could feel the same way, but I don't and I'm sorry. I really am." Takeru said sighing.

"No, it's okay, you can't choose who you love, that's just something that happens, it's uncontrollable." Akemi said trying to smile.

"You are right about that." Takeru told her. "Hey, we are still going to the dance together right?"

"Of course, I would be stupid not to, we always have a wonderful time together." Akemi answered smiling.

"Great." Takeru said. "I have to go now, thanks for everything. You are awesome."

Takeru gave Akemi a kiss on the cheek and headed to the door.

"Keru!" Akemi said.

"Yes?"

"I think you should tell Hikari how you feel, I really do."

"I don't know, it's complicated, but thanks for the advice anyway." Takeru told her smiling as he closed the door and left.

-----------------------------------

The night everyone was waiting for had finally arrived; the dance was just a few hours away.

Takeru began to think about what Daisuke and Akemi had told him.

Their words echoed inside his head over and over again: _Tell her how you feel._

He look at his reflection on the mirror and smiled.

"Today's the day," Takeru thought to himself. "I'm going to hold her hand, take her outside and say: 'I'm in love with you.'"

Takeru finished putting his tux on and began knotting his tie.

He looked at his watch, went downstairs, said goodbye to his mother and picked Akemi up to go to the dance.

TBC

* * *

OK, that's it! Only one more chapter to go! And this story will be over! 

It was really short , but I hope you like it!

Thanks a lot for showing me your support by reading and reviewing this fic

And sorry again for taking so long to update.

I hope you haven't forgot about this fic!

Please review and let me know what you think.

Till the next chapter!

franchi


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry took so long to update again but I've been extremely busy with collage and I just had my midterms so that has taken all of my time

Anyways, thanks a lot to all the people who read and review this. You always manage to make me smile.

And thanks a million **Malcolm Yuy:** for all you help throughout this fic I wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to become a better writer or even post this chapter

Anyway, I hope you haven't forgotten about this and I wish you enjoy reading it.

Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

* * *

**Best Friends Make The Best Lovers**

**Chapter Eight**

Hikari waited for Willis to arrive. She wanted to get there, dance the night off, and stop thinking about Takeru at least for one night. Thinking about him opened a hole in her chest and caused her a great amount of pain.

If only Takeru felt the same way—if only life was that simple.

After about 20 minutes later the bell rang—it was Willis, wearing a black tux that fitted him perfectly. He smiled at Hikari and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look stunningly beautiful." He told her. "Are you ready to go?"

Hikari nodded.

"Thanks." She told him, smiling. "You look really handsome yourself."

They walked to the door and Willis put his left arm around Hikari's waist.

Outside, he opened the door for Hikari, entered the driver's seat and started the engine.

--

The pink dress Hikari was wearing was cut low, which showed off her neat little chest perfectly, and it was split to the thigh, displaying her slim legs.

Takeru saw her entering, and the only thing he could do was stare.  
She was so beautiful; her smile reminded him of an angel.  
The whole world had disappeared; the only thing he could see was her.  
It was times like this that made being just friends harder.  
He wanted to tell her how he really felt, but he didn't want to risk losing her friendship—all his friends had told him to take the chance, that he had nothing to lose, but they didn't understand, they just didn't.

"Takeru?" Akemi said. "What's wrong? You haven't heard a word I've said."

"I'm sorry, I… what were you saying?" Takeru told her.

"Don't worry, it was nothing important. Do you want to dance?" she asked.

"Yes sure, why not?" He answered smiling.

Akemi grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

A cheerful music was playing on the background, which made Takeru somehow happy for a little while. He was having fun and felt comfortable around Akemi.

They danced about twenty minutes, suddenly the music changed and romantic music started playing; Takeru looked back for a moment and saw Willis and Hikari talking.

"I'm sorry," Takeru told Akemi frowning, "I can't do this anymore. I have to get out of here for a moment—I'll be right back."

"What's wrong?" Akemi asked, but Takeru didn't answer; he got out of the room instead.

Akemi looked to where Takeru had a few moments ago and realized what was going on. She was about to go after him, but Daisuke, who had been watching the scene all along, stopped her.

"I'll go after him Akemi—don't spoil your fun. Go dance with your friends." He told her.

"OK, thanks a lot Daisuke." She replied smiling.

--

On the other side, Hikari realized how her best friend had just left the room with a serious and worried grin on his face, and how Daisuke had followed him. She wanted to go too, talk to him, get to know what was wrong and help him.

Willis saw the expression on her face and knew what she wanted to do.

"Hikari, please don't go." He told her.

"But Takeru… I need to help him." She explained.

"Daisuke already went after him and we are having fun—don't ruin it."

"I know, but I'm supposed to be his best friend and…"

"You know what? Go ahead, go after him, I don't care. I'm just trying to make you feel happy, to have fun 'cause I've realized how sad you are, but you don't see it because you're always thinking about him—no matter what I do you're never going to appreciate me, so just go." Willis trailed off.

"No, Will, I'm sorry, of course I appreciate you, you are an awesome friend and I care about you, you know that, but he… he needs me and I…" Hikari was saying but saw the expression on Willis' face.

"OK…I'll stay." She finally told him.

"Thanks. You have no idea how much this means to me." He said and smile. "Now, let's dance."

Hikari smiled, grabbed her friend's hand and head to the dance floor.

The music was playing, they were dancing, having a great time and for the first time in a long time she wasn't thinking about Takeru.

--

Takeru was outside resting against the wall, with a worried expression on his face.

Daisuke approached him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I saw Hika with Willis and I just couldn't stand it… I…"

"God I'm sorry, Takeru, but I'm getting sick of this—I'm not telling anything anymore 'cause you know exactly what I think, but you just won't listen." Daisuke trailed off. "I want to help you, I really do, but when you're so stubborn about this, anything I say or do seems nonsense to you."

"No! I don't think the things you say are nonsense It's just that…"

"I know you don't want to risk losing her friendship… blah blah." Daisuke said. "I just think that if I don't take the risk, then you don't have any chance to win at all."

"Maybe you're right…but still, this is a hard decision to make." Takeru told him.

"I know it is."

--

Meanwhile, Willis and Hikari had gone to a place where the music wasn't too loud so that they were able to talk.

"You look so beautiful Kari; I can't my eyes off of you, seriously." He told her.

"Thank you," Hikari said blushing. "Not only for the compliment, but for tonight. If it wasn't for you, I would probably be at home bored or even crying the night out."

"You have nothing to thank for; I'm doing this because you are awesome, and I'm just happy to have you in my life." Willis replied.

Hikari blushed even more; Willis smiled, placing his hand on one of Hikari's cheek and caressing it gently.

She was shocked—she couldn't move. Willis began leaning in on her and his lips were just a few inches away, about to touch hers; but she snapped out of it and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I don't feel the same way, I wish I would, I really do but…"

"It's Takeru, isn't it? It's always been him." Willis said. "Why was I so stupid not to see so in the first place? God, I'm an idiot! How could I think that there was a possibility that you like me too, when I have seen how you are when you're with him?"

"I'm sorry." Hikari said told him and was about to start crying.

"Don't be and please don't cry; I hate it when you are sad." Willis told Hikari, as he hugged her to comfort her. "It's not your fault; I should have seen this coming. Besides, Takeru is a great guy, a worthy opponent to lose to."

Hikari smiled.

"Thank you."

"I think you should tell him." Willis said and went away, leaving Hikari alone with her thoughts.

--

After her conversation with Willis, Hikari was feeling more confident. So she went outside, where Takeru was.

Daisuke saw her coming and smiled.

"I'm going to leave you guys alone; I'll be right there." Daisuke said pointing at the room where they all had been before, and went away.

"Hikari, all this time I've been meaning to say…" Takeru became speechless—he was hesitating again; maybe telling her about his true feelings wasn't a good idea after all.

"What is it Takeru?" She asked, looking at him.

Takeru stared at her for a moment, she was so beautiful. He felt so lucky and happy to have someone as special as her for a friend.

He felt as his heart was going to get out of its place because of its fast and hard beating.

He closed his eyes, and realized that this was the moment; this was the perfect time to tell her, he was sure of it.

"I… I love you," he finally told her. "I think I always have, but I never got the guts to tell you; you are my best friend and I didn't want to risk anything by letting you know; I want you to know that if you turn away, if you don't feel the same way, that's OK; but please, don't stop being my friend because of it. I know it's going to be awkward being around each other after this, but we can work it out, we have to. Your friendship is the most important thing I have and losing it would hurt me more than anything."

Hikari's eyes widened—she couldn't believe it. She had always wanted to hear those words.

"I love you too," She said.

They leaned nervously into each other and shared a sweet love kiss.

The End

* * *

You guys!! Thank you sooo much for all your support throughout this story. I'm sorry for taking so long to finish it; I just hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did writing it.

Until my next fic!! Thanks again!!

franchi


End file.
